Advertising may be an integral part of multimedia content from radio and television broadcasts to motion pictures. Advertising may be implemented in many forms with multimedia content, including a single sponsor paying for large blocks of advertising time before and after multimedia presentations and multiple sponsors purchasing short advertisement times throughout a multimedia presentation. Another less invasive method of advertising is through product placement. Product placement is the use of real commercial products by characters featured in multimedia content. For example, an actor may prominently use a commercially available cell phone during a television program. The use of product placement in multimedia content is presented in such a way as to evoke a response from a potential customer that may be associated with the product in order to encourage the purchase of the product.